1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highly secure marking labels for visible or partially coded identification of an article, such as a passport or staff identification card, or a transparent element, for example, a glass panel, such as an automobile windshield.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to highly secure marking labels for visible or partially coded identification of an article, such as a passport or staff identification card, or a transparent element, for example, a glass panel, such as an automobile windshield. For this latter application, the information must be affixed in a definitive manner in the interior of the passenger compartment on the glass surface and be visible from the exterior. The documents in question can be, for example, vehicle registration stickers, insurance proofs-of-payment, or tax stickers. These documents bear general information supplemented by information that is specific to the vehicle or to its owner.
The general principle of such labels is described in various patents of the prior art, for example, in European patents EP 170712, EP 505689, and EP 218524, German patents DE 4405946 and DE 4414149, as well as French patent FR 2699312. In a general manner, such marking labels are composed of a support such as a plastic film imprinted on its first surface, authentication means that would be difficult for a forger to reproduce (for example, a hologram), an adhesive layer for adhering the label onto the window of a vehicle such that the inscription printed on the support can be read but the label can not be removed without being destroyed.